


Code Vista

by Nikka001



Series: Specialized Virus Unit - The End of Days [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Pregnancy, Virus, outbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: The world is changing. This is just the beginning.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Series: Specialized Virus Unit - The End of Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850218
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Code Vista

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set about 3 years before 'A Dying Promise' and gives a little background into their lives before her untimely death. You don't have to read the previous story to read this one. They can both be read as standalone stories but they do connect in a little way. I do plan on writing one or two more stories in this AU so if you would be interested in reading more than please let me know. I love to hear from you guys. 
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy. 
> 
> -Annika

* * *

The early morning sun wakes Amanda from her slumber, the light shining down on her from the open window across the room. A cool breeze blows in and makes her shudder upon contact, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. She hugs the pillow beneath her head, letting her eyes flutter closed at the feeling of the soft fabric against her face. A smile creeps onto her lips when she feels the light touch of fingers being dragged up and down the length of her bare back, right over the curve of her spine. She giggles into the pillow when the fingers find their way to the growing swell of her stomach and dance themselves along the skin. 

She cracks one eye open and smirks at the sight she sees. Sonny is laying in the bed next to her, head propped up in one hand while his gaze is focused on the patterns his other hand is drawing against her skin. There’s a soft sort of smile on his lips, one that’s reserved only for her and her girls. It’s her favorite of his smiles.

“Do you think she’ll have your smile? I like your smile.” The words are out of her mouth before she can think anything of it. 

Sonny huffs a laugh under his breath and brings his eyes up to meet hers, hand still resting on her belly. “You know, I’m not sure. Maybe. Your smile would be okay too though. It’s not that bad.” He teases with a knowing smirk replacing the soft smile from before. 

She feigns offense and smacks him on the shoulder. 

Laughing at her antics, Sonny moves in closer until he’s almost against her and catches her lips in a kiss. She smiles into the kiss, grabbing the back of his neck with one hand to draw him in closer. 

He’s laughing and smiling when they pull away. “It doesn’t matter whose smile she has, not really. All that matters is that she is healthy and safe. That’s all that really matters.”

“Think we can do it?” Amanda asks as she glances down at her belly and places her hand on top of his. “Another girl?” 

Sonny takes a deep breath when she looks back at him. “I think...that we will have our hands full with all three girls but yes, I think we can handle it.”

“Even with Jesse starting school?”

“Yes.” Sonny moves so he’s now sitting up in the bed and staring down at her. “Because even at six she is already the smartest little girl I know. And we both know that she is going to love being a big sister once again. She’s pretty good at it anyway.”

Amanda nods in agreement as she pushes herself up into a sitting position with her back against the pillows and her head resting against the headboard. She lets her hands rest on her belly, the bump finally beginning to show. “You know, we still need to decide on a name.” 

Sonny shrugs as he turns his body so he’s sitting back against the headboard as well. “We’ve still got five months. No need to worry.”

“Mhm. Alright. Whatever you say.”

They sit in silence after that letting the warm summer sunshine in on them until Sonny turns his head to watch her, the corners of his lips turning up. 

As if sensing his eyes on her, Amanda glances at him out of the corner of her eye, a teasing smile on her lips now as well. “Is there something I can help you with?” 

“Do you wanna get married?” 

Her heart skips a beat and she looks at him with wide eyes and lips parted slightly. “What?”

He smiles wider at her and shuffles over the bed and towards his nightstand where he pulls open the top drawer and grabs out a small item from far in the back. He holds it tightly in his hand as he moves back to sit in front of Amanda. 

She’s watching him with teary eyes as he holds out his hand and unfurls his fist revealing a simple gold band with a single sapphire in the middle and a small diamond on each side. 

“Marry me, Amanda.”

She opens her mouth to answer when an alarm sounds from the speaker attached to the ceiling. Within seconds the room is bathed in red light and the window is covered with a steel wall. Amanda grabs Sonny’s arm and they look at each other in alarm before they are both scurrying off the bed. Amanda grabs a t-shirt from the floor and pulls it on over her bare chest and tugging it down to cover her belly. She makes it over to where Sonny is waiting by the door and takes his hand in hers, holding tight as he unlocks the door and pulls it open to peek out into the hallway. 

Doors are opening left and right, people running out while tugging on varying articles of clothing and shouting at each other to move. 

Amanda tugs on Sonny’s hand and he looks back at her, smiling to reassure her that everything is going to be okay. He looks back out the door and takes a quick step back into the room when he sees someone coming their way. 

“Sonny, what is it?” Amanda asks.

He nudges her back into the room along with him but never lets go of her hand. “It’s Mike. He’s coming our way.”

They startle as the door is swung open and Mike comes rushing in, chest heaving, and face red from exertion. He looks between the two, clearly taking in their compromising appearances but says nothing, and then finally manages to catch his breath. 

“We just got word. One of the labs containing the virus was broken into last night. All of the vials were stolen.”

Sonny sucks in a sharp breath and he pulls Amanda closer to him. “Okay. So, what’s the plan? Do we have orders?”

“Well, we do,” Mike says then turns to Amanda, an apologetic look already forming on his face. “Major Rollins is to stay here in the compound.”

“What? No way. No way am I letting you guys go out there without me,” Amanda bites back, a sour look on her face and her hand gripping Sonny’s even harder than before. 

Sonny sighs. “Amanda, they’re right.”

She whips around on him, eyes narrowing into slits. “Excuse me?”

“Amanda, you’re four months pregnant. There is no way in hell any of us are letting you risk exposing yourself or our child to that virus. If you get infected, then neither of you will survive and you know that. I am not risking losing either of you. I can’t lose you, do you understand? I won’t.” Somewhere in the middle of his explanation, he has turned to face Amanda completely and his hands are holding her by her upper arms. By the time he’s finished, he’s out of breath and he has tears stinging at his eyes. He looks away from her quickly but looks back when she grabs him by the chin and turns his head so she can look him in the eyes. 

She’s smiling when he does look at her and there’s a faint smile on her lips. “It’s okay Dominick. I won’t go, okay? I promise I’ll stay here. I’ll go grab the girls and take them over to Liv’s place to hang out with Rafael and Noah. Okay?”

He nods at her and lets her pull his head down for a kiss, neither one of them caring that his best friend is still in the room. It only lasts for a few seconds and when they pull back, she’s smiling even wider. 

“And Dominick, it’s yes.”

“What?”

She rolls her eyes at him. “My answer is yes. I’ll marry you.”

His eyes light up and he smiles brightly at her. “You will? Really?”

“Yes, really. I love you.” She laughs at his excitement but knows it's fair. They’ve already been together for so long that at this point, it already feels like they’re married. It just makes sense to make it official. 

Mike coughs awkwardly from the middle of the room and they both turn to look at him. 

“Sorry uh, I know this is very exciting for you guys but we really need to get going. The Colonel gave us thirty minutes to get packed and meet her downstairs.”

Both Amanda and Sonny visibly deflate and Mike does feel bad but he knows that they both are aware of the situation at hand and in the end, will do what’s right for everyone else first. Whether they want to or not. 

They turn back to each other and she pulls him in for another kiss. This one rougher and longer than the last and when she pulls away to rest her head against his, there are tears on her cheeks. 

She closes her eyes and takes in a shuddering breath. “Dominick Carisi, you better come back to me and our girls in one piece. Promise me that you’ll come back. I can’t do this by myself. Not again.”

“Hey, look at me,” he says softly and waits for her to open her eyes and raise her gaze to meet his. “If you for one second think that I would miss the birth of our baby girl, then you don’t know me at all. I love you, Amanda, so much.”

He kisses her softly and then crouches down until he’s level with her belly and places an equally soft kiss on the cotton fabric pulled over the bump. 

“And I love you too baby girl,” he whispers. “Daddy will be home soon.”

He rises to his feet again and wraps his arms around Amanda in a hug, letting her cling to him and sob into the fabric of his shirt. 

“I’ll be back soon. I promise,” he whispers.

Amanda pulls back nodding and wiping the tears from her face. “I’m gonna hold you to that. Now, go save the world.”

* * *


End file.
